A Sacrifice Most Noble
by Miranda le Ginger
Summary: A noble sacrifice from her beloved spymaster shows Adrian just how precious life can be and maybe allow her to show the woman how she truly feels before time steals the bard away. Follows the events of Redcliffe castle and the "future" timeline.


A/N: My good golly gosh…this was a doozy. I have been working on this bit by little bit for months now. I finally had the inspiration to finish this piece and I must say…I think this might be my absolute favorite. This was one of my favorite scenes in the game, second only to the infamous "The Dawn Will Come" scene. The sacrifice of not only the companions but Leliana as well, even if temporary, was so poignant and powerful. The templar alliance was good too,, but this part in the mage one is hands-down the best and the reason I usually side with the mages. If you want a rough sketch of what Adrian looks like, think of Helena from Birds of Prey with Isabela's (from Dragon Age 2) eyes. That was the image in my mind as I wrote Adrian.

Disclaimer: I do **not** own rights to Dragon Age: Inquisition or its lovely and memorable characters. If I did Leliana would be real and she would be _mine_. That is, until Adrian killed me for her. And I would lose; I am uber squishy and un-coordinated.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~_Hard times don't create heroes. It is during the hard times when the 'hero' within us is revealed.- Bob Riley~_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All Adrian remembered was a flash of vivid green and the unpleasant feeling of her entire body being sucked through a portal, a vicious tugging on her chest and a pounding between her ears. Then…plop.

"Oh…damn. I'm going to feel that in the morning." Adrian rubbed at her head, the short dark strands clinging to her face, wet and foul-smelling. Cinnamon eyes looked down at her body, submerged partially in murky water that could in no way bode well to her current location. Groaning, the warrior pushed herself up, momentarily disoriented as a wave of vertigo crashed over her.

"Careful, traveling through time is certainly not good for one's equilibrium. Give yourself a moment."

Adrian recognized Dorian's Tevinter accent, body relaxing slightly. Dorian seemed to be an ally and had given her no reason to doubt him yet. She rubbed between her eyes, the force helping her head a bit. Opening her eyes, she noticed Dorian standing a few feet away, his robes sodden and dripping. His staff was gripped tightly in his closed fist, and amber eyes roved the surroundings with interest.

"Where are we?" Adrian asked, mostly to herself but a bit was aimed towards Dorian. He was a mage and knew Alexius; surely he knew what the hell had happened.

Dorian rubbed his chin thoughtfully, ignoring the wetness now coating his bronze skin. He gestured to the dismal area they were holed in, the dungeon-like atmosphere a far cry from the castle in Redcliffe they were previously in.

"My guess is that Alexius's plan to send himself back in time failed. When I interfered, instead of going back to when you first got the Mark, you and I were sent forward sometime into the future. How much time has passed, though…I am unsure. Maybe we can find clues as to our new time. We certainly must find the way out; I do not think I would like this timeline."

Adrian silently agreed. Wherever they were, something had obviously gone down. A prickle of fear assaulted her, momentarily making her freeze. What of her companions, and all those who stormed Castle Redcliffe? Adrian hoped Sera and Blackwall were alright, but a nagging feeling in the back of her mind worried her. What might have happened to Thedas now that the Inquisitor had disappeared?

Shaking her head of the brutal images that whirled through her brain and just how many things could have gone completely ass-up, the dark-haired Trevelyan made herself calm down. _I can't help anyone if I jump to conclusions. Dorian is right, finding clues to the time is our best bet. Then we can find our way back and kick Alexius straight in his balls._

Adrian stood up, stretching out her cramped muscles and forcing back the nausea the sudden move caused. Her hand went immediately to the massive sword strapped to her back, forgoing any shield a smaller sword would have allowed her to have. Bigger is better, right?

"Well, there seems to be our way out. Let's get out of this nasty place, yes?"

Yeah, Adrian thought she would end up liking Dorian indeed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A full year…it had been a whole _fucking_ year since she and Dorian had been seen. No time had elapsed for them, but for those in Thedas? Adrian was shocked at how much a year could change things.

With Dorian in tow, they had traversed the dungeon seeing evidence of red lyrium everywhere. It was laboriously caked on the walls and the iron bars, the growths jutting through cracks in the foundation and the floors. It was an absolute nightmare that culminated when Adrian had found Fiona in one of the locked cells.

The mage was nearly unrecognizable, ghastly red lyrium growing seemingly out of her body, melded with her lithe form. You could just barely see a flash of skin, paler than normal, and a shock of matted, unwashed dark hair. Her usually emerald eye had dimmed considerably, rimmed red and glowing faintly in the light of the lyrium. The mage looked absolutely defeated, something that made Adrian's heart ache for the woman.

Fiona then told them the truth: a full year had passed since Dorian and the Inquisitor disappeared, and the Inquisition, though the fought valiantly, just could not accomplish greatness without Adrian. The Elder One had taken out all who opposed him, capturing the Inquisition and taking them to this Maker forsaken place. Fiona was not sure where Adrian's companions were at. Leliana was down below, farther in the dungeon being…interrogated.

Adrian felt her heart stop at the information. It was no secret, at least to everyone but Leliana, that Adrian had developed a bit of a crush on the spymaster. Josephine had grilled Adrian about it one afternoon, catching the warrior by surprise and bringing a rare blush to scarred cheeks. The Antivan had thought her "tender feelings" were adorable and hoped her friend would jump at the chance to be with the Inquisitor. Although Adrian was a private person and did not relish the thought of her feelings being so transparent, she was touched by Josephine's approval and was relieved at least one person liked the pairing.

But now, hearing that the woman slowly stealing her heart was in trouble and most likely being tortured…it caused a fear to rage inside her the likes of which she had never known. Adrian drew her sword, cinnamon hardening to a fiery amber.

"We have got to save the others, and Leliana! Dorian, stand back; I'm going to break this damn lock."

Right before the warrior hit the lock with her blade, Fiona stopped her in her tracks. A watery chuckle bubbled up inside the mage's throat, trickling out like blood. Adrian stared at her quizzically, impatient and ready to be done so she could save the others.

"It is too late for me, Inquisitor. I am beyond even your heroics. It is what I deserve, for failing my kind and Thedas when I partnered up with Alexius. I just wanted a chance at freedom for my people…and now I have doomed them all. I just wish I could have told my son I loved him and that I was alive, just one time…"

Adrian raised her brow at this, surprised despite herself. Nobody mentioned Fiona had a son. She noticed Dorian moving away out of the corner of her eye, gaze focused towards the doorway they came in. They had not run into any enemies yet, but that could change at any moment.

"Inquisitor, please undo all this. Change this horrible future so that it never comes to pass. Thedas rests on your shoulders…"

"I promise."

Fiona looked like she might say more, possibly a word of thanks or a prayer, but she shuddered violently and slowly sighed, her breath petering out as she slumped against the lyrium. Adrian lowered her head, sending up a silent promise to Fiona again. Then, she stood up straight and settled her shoulders. This Elder One and Alexius were both going down, no matter the cost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not too long after Fiona was found, Dorian and Adrian found themselves in another room, slightly bigger and lined with more cells. Adrian walked to each in turn, looking for survivors or her companions. As she peered into one of the cells, a lump in the corner moved. Adrian hastened to the cell, hands clutching the bars.

The lump had dirty blonde hair, longer than when she had last seen it and falling in greasy waves down shoulders made thin with hunger and exhaustion. Pale, dirty skin showed in patches between the veritable rags covering the skinny frame. The feet were bare and twisted, grimy and the toenails long. Adrian swallowed hard, already knowing who it was.

"Sera…"

The elf looked up, eyes widening for a brief moment. They were almost entirely red, the former color gone just as the elf's spirit. Her mouth tightened, head turning away in disgust. Jagged spikes the color of fresh blood sprouted from her back and shoulders and her body seemed almost…unnatural.

"Great, another hallucination. Why don't you bugger off, yeah? You disappeared, probably dead, and you ain't coming back. So why do you keep buggin' me?"

It was Sera's voice, but layered somehow, sort of like desire demons. But, she appeared in control for the most part. The defeat was unusual though, especially for a girl who was once vibrant and full of energy. To see her friend reduced to this pitiful creature…it tore at Adrian's heartstrings.

Adrian leaned forward, her face pressing against the metal. It was warm, surprisingly. "Sera, it is truly me. I have come to rescue you." Her fingers itched to take the frail elf in her arms and just hold her. Adrian may love Leliana, but she had grown to love Sera as a little sister. Sera did not deserve this, any of it.

The elf shook her head, hiding sad eyes from view. "No…you just can't be real. I-I watched you disappear. We all did. We waited, and waited. I looked for you everywhere, but I finally had to give up. The Elder One took everything from us, and the little people were killed. You are gone, and you are never coming back."

Adrian felt fury rise up in her chest at the being that caused so much terror and ruin. With a roar torn from her very lungs, she swung her sword hard at the lock, cutting it from the bars and opening the cell. The woman swept inside, wrapping Sera in her arms tightly. Sera tensed up, raising her hands as if to strike. But, as the seconds ticked by, she slowly lowered her fists and just let Adrian hold her. After a minute, she hugged the Inquisitor back.

Adrian drew back slowly, never looking away from the ruined face of her friend. A long, narrow scar passed through one eyebrow and bisected the elf's right eye, making the green a milky color. But the other one had a renewed vigor about it as realization finally dawned.

"…it is you, isn't it? Fuck, I thought I would never see you again Inky. Where did you go? What happened? We needed you and you…you just…"

Adrian hung her head, feeling like a colossal waste of space. "I am so sorry Sera; I never meant for any of this to happen, would not wish this upon any of you. Alexius, he…he sent Dorian and I forward one year in time. The bastard, I will _flay_ him alive for this!"

The sound of another lock breaking and the hiss of magic rent the air, leaving a cloying smell of fire and another more sickly sweet scent that Adrian had come to associate with magic. She looked over, eyes widening in shock as Blackwall shuffled into view beside Dorian.

The warden was bare-chested, the rough skin patched with bruises and bright red sprouts of lyrium interspersed with the natural dark hairs covering his chest and trailing down toward his hard stomach. A pair of trousers dotted with holes and covered in dirt and dust was the only clothing covering his modesty. The dark beard was gnarled and long, and Blackwall's hair was frizzy and wild. The once proud warrior was reduced to looking nothing more than a common prisoner, and Adrian felt sick at the sight. Crimson eyes now peered back at her, lips turned into a frown although the very tips of his lips twitched as if in happiness. Adrian doubted the man could even truly smile anymore.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes, Inquisitor. Welcome back, although I am sure you wished you were anywhere but here."

"I certainly do, Blackwall. I am sorry this has happened. Nothing I can say can make any of this shit better, but by the Maker I will damn well try to fix this. If we can open up another rift, we can go back in time and stop all this from ever happening. This will not be _the_ future, but _a_ future if I fail. I promise you that will not happen."

The warden nodded his head, knowing Adrian would do everything in her power to make this okay. He stretched his powerful muscles, the pain making him stiff. Malnourishment plagued him like the others, but his strength of will had not been completely broken yet. Now that Adrian was here in the flesh and actually corporeal instead of the hallucinations in Blackwall's fragmented mind, he felt hope. Maybe she and her new mage companion could fix this. At the very least they could say they tried.

"Do either of you know where Leliana is holed up? We need to save her too. And what of the others? Nobody has said anything about them."

Sera cast her eyes downwards. Blackwall turned hard as flint, voice colder than the ice covering Haven. His hands tightened and he looked like he wanted very much to punch something or somebody.

"All dead. Cullen and Cassandra were among the first to go because of ranking high in the Inquisition and leading the forces. It is like any war; cut the head off the leader and the rest soon follows. The Inquisition tried to continue, but they soon collapsed without the two. Josephine was sold to one of the templars for…use, as was most of the other women. Bull and his Chargers were publicly executed, Bull's remains sent to the Qunari as a warning. Vivienne was merely collared, meant for use as a plaything for the men but her mouth got her a different punishment. As for the rest…well. I assume they are all dead."

Adrian was stunned. She had expected something of the sort, but not to this extent. Horror washed over her as she imagined all that she knew, all of the people following her so loyally, dying because she was not there to be the hero they needed. This was on her head, and her conscience.

Dorian saw the look on her face and quickly spoke up. "I know this is hard and you feel guilty, but do not think that. This is hardly your fault, but this does show you what you knew all along. Thedas needs a hero, specifically you. Without you, all that you see will come to pass. Do not falter now, not when we are close to fixing it all. Let us press on and find this Leliana of yours, and then stop this madness before it becomes a reality."

Adrian knew the mage was right. She looked around for any weapons for her companions, finding an old rusted sword in the far corner covered in cobwebs and nestled in the skeletal remains of a former soldier. It was impossible to tell if it was one of her own Inquisition men or another entirely. She handed the blade over to Blackwall.

"I know this is not as good a blade as your own, but it will do until we can find you one better. You need some armor though…"

Blackwall shook his head. "I do not feel pain like I used to, Inquisitor. The lyrium that grows inside me has made my body numb. I can take attacks better than before. I will be fine."

Adrian frowned, not liking the fact that the lyrium had caused such havoc with his system, nor the vulnerability no armor would leave him with. Even if he could not feel it, the wounds would still be there. Sera also did not have any weapons or armor. She shook her still damp hair, unclasping a long dagger attached to her belt. She offered it to sera, who took it wordlessly.

"It is not the same as your bow, but at least it is something to protect you. You can always loot guards when we happen upon them. I have no doubt about that."

The reunited group left the dingy cell, heading to the last prisoner and hopefully to change the outcome Fate had dealt them. Sera looked back one last time, hesitating in the doorway. The room held memories far too dark for recollection, and Sera knew in her bones that she would not live long enough to remember. No matter what happened today, she would not be making it out of Redcliffe castle. Honestly, that was probably the best miracle the elf could have gotten. Sometimes, sacrifice was the best alternative. Living was all well and good, but when you were scarred and twisted beyond recognition? No, Sera was not making it out, and she was never more relieved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

True to fashion, it was not long before enemies started to show their faces. It just so happened that a few were archers. Sera happily pilfered a longbow and a quiver of arrows from one of the now dead guards, slinging it over her thin frame with ease. Adrian had been worried about her companions lacking their former skills because of lack of use, but she had been pleasantly surprised. If anything, the rage and pain cultivated through many months of torture had morphed the skills into an almost Reaver-like quality. The more they fought, the angrier they became and the more furious the attacks.

Sera had grown quicker with the lyrium it seemed, and Blackwall stronger. They both seemed full of boundless energy, leaping at foes and cutting them down with unerring accuracy. Adrian and Dorian were almost unneeded. But, the two took unnecessary risks now, uncaring of any potential wounds inflicted. Blackwall himself had a few cuts oozing blood down his pale, brawny chest.

Adrian did not like the reckless behavior, but she made no attempt at showing her disapproval. They had both been through hell, and she had no right anymore to tell them what to do. It was her fault they had been tortured, and she did not think her words would be appreciated. So, she just played the silent and stoic leader and led her three companions.

They carved a bloody path, going down flights of stairs. No amount of enemies dissuaded them from their purpose, and Adrian felt like maybe they would have a chance. Soon, the group could hear what sounded like voices coming from farther down a hallway. The voices were faint and hard to hear, but it sounded like an interrogation. Adrian's heart skipped a beat. _Leliana!_

They traveled forward, creeping silently. The voices got louder, a deep voice arrogantly stating that he would get the prisoner to talk, no matter the cost.

_"It's inevitable, spy. Your little Inquisition breathes no more, and no help will come. Be a good girl and tell us what we want to know, or I will carve another scar in that pretty little face of yours."_

_ Another voice chimed in, reedy and mocking. "Pretty? Huh, you mean she _was_ pretty. Her good looks were soiled when the Inquisition went tits up. At least her body is still good for something though. I heard the boys got in a few good runs with her. Might give her a go myself, sometime, before she gets any uglier."_

Adrian's vision went red as she heard the man callously talking about violating Leliana. Her stomach lurched violently, threatening to expel everywhere. Fucking bastards were dead. No mercy would be given. Her long legs ate up the remaining distance, kicking open the door without stopping to ready herself. All she knew was that Leliana was in there and at the mercy of men. Her safety was not worth the spymaster's continued suffering.

At the loud bang, the guards looked up in surprise. A thin man with a hooked nose and beady eyes shouted, unsheathing his blade but strong legs wrapped around his neck, suffocating him as the muscles siphoned off his air supply. The swarthy one with a dark beard and cold blue eyes charged at the bard, sword rose as if to stab her. Adrian crossed the distance with two strides, swiftly stabbing the broad-shouldered man in the back. He went down with a gargled cry, blood spilling over his dark lips. A few more guards were dispatched by a combination of arrows and blades. Dorian had not even had the chance to use his lightning attacks he seemed to favor in battle.

With the immediate threat gone, Adrian turned her attention to her spymaster…only to promptly gasp in horror as the full extent of the woman's injuries were laid bare to her.

The woman looked like she had aged at least ten years, her face a mass of scarred pink tissue and still healing puckered skin. A long jagged cut still oozing blood marked from her right ear to her jaw, marring the once porcelain skin further. Red hair hung in greasy tendrils around the heart-shaped face and sky-blue eyes had hardened to cool steel, sharp and piercing. Dried blood stained her old Inquisition clothing, and her cowl had been ripped from her armor, lying on the ground limp a few feet away. Leliana's lips were cracked and dry, blood still dripping from where she had bitten it recently. She was a far cry from the strong and noble woman Adrian had met, and if her heart was hurting before, it was torn asunder now.

"Leliana…" The name was barely a whisper, full of pity and tears close to falling. The pain was so tangible you could nearly taste it in the air along with the scent of old blood and death. Adrian shakily reached towards Leliana, only to drop her hands quickly as Leliana seemed to back away from the almost touch.

"Inquisitor. I guess surviving life-altering events seems to be a full-time job for you. After a year I had not thought you would come back, but it seems I was wrong. I have been wrong of a great many things it seems."

The spymaster's voice was devoid of emotion and humor, her tongue bitter and sharp in her pursed mouth. A coldness settled in Adrian's bones. The warrior no longer recognized the woman before her, and not just the physical aspect. The extended torture she had endured had completely warped the once legendary figure.

"Leliana, I-I am so sorry. If I was here, I could have-" Leliana swiftly cut off the warrior's words with a look of indifference.

"What? Saved us all from our fates, from the Elder One? Yes, you could have. All this happened because the hero we needed, the savior required, was absent. Everything fell apart before my eyes, and I watched as everything I knew and held dear crumbled before me. Josephine, Cassandra…I watched them subjected to unspeakable things, humiliated and broken beyond repair. I resented you for so long because it was easier to blame than to remember. But what's done is done. You can still right the wrong brought about by _Alexius_ and make sure this future is not the end for the Inquisition."

Adrian was struck dumb, cowed by the words she already knew to be true but somehow seemed to cut deeper as they fell from the redhead's lips. It did not seem possible but she felt even worse than before.

Dorian, taking pity on the Inquisitor and realizing none was likely to come from the disfigured ex-bard before them, he cleared his throat. "I am sorry to break up this reunion, but we must make haste. Time is literally of the essence; we must get to Alexius now."

Leliana nodded, a mask falling over her face as eyes burned hotter than the red lyrium. She turned to Sera and Blackwall, a cursory glance sweeping over the two. Lips thinned further. "Are you two able to fight?"

Blackwall nodded, his hand going to his weapon immediately. "My life is at your command. I will stand by your side and make the Wardens proud. Their sacrifice will not be in vain." The man had shared the Grey Wardens' grisly fate with Adrian on the way down to the dungeon. They were among the first victims of the new regime, forced the eat the red lyrium and transforming into shells of themselves, much like the templars.

Sera clutched her bow close to her thin chest. "Be better than rotting here, yeah? All sacrifice and shite. Wonder if that makes me a hero, if I die here but live then? Ah well."

Adrian wanted to protest, not liking the fact of Sera dying. None of them should die, not after all they had been through. Before she could voice her opinion though, Leliana walked briskly in the direction of the other door locked and barred.

"Then let's be on our way. We've no time for idle chatter. Let's move." The others followed after the spymaster, Adrian slowly bringing up the rear. A hard knot was settling in her stomach and a cold dread seized her heart. She did not see a happy outcome for this version of her comrades and though she had the power to stop it all, Adrian loathed to leave her friends behind. But somehow she thought her choice in the matter would change nothing. That seemed to be happening an awful lot lately.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten minutes and a lot of dead, smoking corpses later, the five had finally made it to the inner sanctum. Alexius lay within the confines, and the key to Dorian and Adrian going home was just behind the door. There was no going back now. The warrior steeled herself, glancing at her companions surreptitiously while doing so. Sera and Blackwall had matching faces of determination and resignation plastered across their changed features, and Dorian looked like he just wanted this all to be over and done with and go and wax his moustache or something. Leliana, though…she looked like a blank slate except for the burning pits of blue fire that made up her eyes. The deep scars cut deep into her ruined cheeks, stretching as the elasticity of her skin moved as she talked. Adrian's heart gave a little pang at the sight.

"Are you guys ready for what's behind this door? I doubt Alexius is by himself, unless he is as arrogant as I perceive him to be."

The scowl on the beautiful bard's face deepened, gaze darkening further if that was even possible. "You underestimate him, Inquisitor. Alexius's biggest downfall is his hubris and the naivety that his son will be able to live a normal lifespan. The Elder One would never make due on the promises he made the fool, and I do not plan on giving him the opportunity."

Adrian frowned, her brow crinkling slightly as she stared at Leliana in confusion. What did she mean by 'giving him the opportunity?' Dorian interrupted her train of thought though, and Adrian slowly willed her questions away.

"Alexius has been in power for a while now unopposed. I doubt he believes he has anything to fear at this point. Felix might be in there with him, but I would stake my life that it is them and them alone."

Leliana nodded grimly as she readied her dagger. The cold steel gleamed in her tight grip, and Adrian swallowed reflexively. She almost felt bad for Alexius; Adrian had never seen firsthand Leliana's prowess with a blade, but she could only imagine if the legendary tales of her during the Blight rang true. The man would be lucky to last ten minutes, and if Leliana did not kill him the warrior certainly would.

"Alright, let's get this bastard! Quickly now!"

The door crashed open loudly, banging against the greying stones on the opposite side. Adrian rushed forward, brandishing her sword. Cinnamon orbs swirled over the expansive room, landing on the wizened mage standing towards the center. Blackwall and Sera were on either side of Adrian, weapons at the ready and lyrium-infused stares burning through to the man who had carried out their nightmares. Leliana growled under her breath, anger taking over her.

"Turn around and show your face, Alexius!" Adrian shouted forcefully, trying to contain her loathing of the man. Her sword was steady in her hands, ready and able to kill him.

The mage slowly turned towards them, dark brown orbs malicious and amused at once. The magister chuckled darkly, a wet rasping sound that made the tiny hairs on the back of Adrian's neck stand straight. The Inquisitor shivered.

"Ah, so the "Inquisition" has finally arrived. I hope you like what I have done with the place, Inquisitor. I renovated especially for you. I so hoped you'd approve."

Adrian shook her head, the short dark hair falling out of her eyes. "This is madness, Alexius! Stop this now or you'll doom the world! The Elder One cannot be trusted, and you are a fool if you think he will aid you in any way."

The magister shook his head, dismissing the words with the wave of a hand. "You've no hope to defeat my master, not even if the Inquisition was in full swing. The Elder One has power and knowledge beyond your wildest fantasies, and he can make my Felix well again. I'd do anything for my son, and I am doing just that."

Adrian felt a sliver of sympathy for Felix; the man was nothing like his father and was inherently good. But his illness was slowly seeping the life from the man, as his sunken cheeks and pale pallor alluded too. The younger mage stood a few paces away from his father, eyes desperate and beseeching as he locked eyes with Adrian and Dorian. "Father, I think-"

Alexius shushed his son with an air of impatience. "No, my son; there is no need for talk. I know why the Inquisitor and her merry bunch of misfits are with her. They will not be going back to their original time, and once they die here we will reign all over Thedas together alongside the Elder One. You…you my boy will finally get the chance to save your life."

Before Adrian could move, Alexius invoked a harsh blue light into the palms of his hands, an aura of power crackling along the outside. The warrior tensed and settled down until the magister made the first move. But she did not need to worry.

The spymaster had shot like an arrow over to just behind Felix as the others waged on. Her wiry arms had wrapped securely around his throat, a sinister looking dagger with dried blood caked on the dull silver in one hand as her other held Felix's head back by his hair. Felix, despite the situation, did not look terrified. Instead, the young man looked almost resigned. Hatred burned from Leliana's eyes as she sneered at Alexius, driving the blade deeper against the young Tevinter's neck, a line of scarlet beading up alongside the knife. Alexius froze, dark eyes wide and full of fear like Adrian had ever seen. His magic was doused quickly as he held up his arms.

"Please; don't kill my boy! I will do whatever you want…you-you can go back in time! Anything! Just…just let my son go. He is _innocent_."

Leliana chuckled, a dark ominous sound that sent shivers racing down Adrian's spine. The warrior tightened her hold on her beloved sword, ready to intervene.

"Not so mighty now, are you Alexius? Now that I have your precious son…the son you scarred my face for. The son that caused you to betray humanity and all for…for what, exactly? To save your ailing boy from a death that was just? Your boy may be innocent but it was time for him to die. But instead you broke the laws of nature and tried to hold onto something that was no longer there. It is almost sad, in a way."

Adrian tensed, reaching forward in what she hoped was an appeasing gesture. "Leliana, please think this through. Whatever Alexius has done…what he will do…it is not Felix's fault. You are no killer, Leliana. Don't do this."

Leliana turned her burning gaze to Adrian. "You are right, Adrian. I am no killer." With a movement so quick Adrian was barely able to catch it, Leliana slit Felix's throat. A spray of blood erupted from Felix's throat; the man gave a little gurgle before sliding to the floor in a bloody heap, unmoving. "I am an avenger."

Adrian just stood there in shock, eyeing Leliana with a look she usually reserved for those that disobeyed a direct order or that betrayed her. Alexius roared out in anguish, rushing to his son. The man dropped to his knees, cradling a dark head in his lap as he frantically tried for a pulse. The move was futile.

Alexius sobbed openly, mourning the loss of his only child. He had tried so very hard to keep his son alive and he had _failed_. Leliana stood impassive as she watched the mage cry over the body.

"Now you know what true pain is like."

Enraged, Alexius snapped his head up and pierced the spymaster with a glare so full of anger and hatred that he was almost more intimidating than the redhead. The mage shot to his feet, electricity crackling around his body and hands. Dark eyes glowed with an eerie blue light, vengeance taking over his mind.

"YOU! YOU WILL PAY BITCH!"

Alexius threw a ball of pure energy at Leliana. The spry woman quickly dodged, the ball smacking against the ground and exploding, shooting stinging missiles in every direction. One hit Adrian on the cheek, slicing a long cut across her skin and stung as if burned. Hissing, she drew back and assumed a defensive stance. Dorian swore as he put up a barrier around himself and the other two, shielding them from several wayward bolts.

Leliana lunged forward, dagger in hand and attempted to sever Alexius's head from his body. The blade just glanced his neck before the mage knocked Leliana across the room with a blast. The redhead hit the adjacent wall with a sickening crack before slowly tumbling down. She lay unmoving, a small line of blood of the floor beside her temple. Adrian was upon Alexius in a flash, cinnamon twisted amber with absolute rage.

"You won't take her too!" Her massive sword barely missed cleaving his body in two. Alexius threw another electric ball but Adrian deflected with the flat of her sword, sending it back at him. The mage absorbed the attack, preparing another onslaught.

"Duck, Inquisitor!" Dorian's voice rang out commandingly. Adrian dropped down instantly at the words, catching herself on her palms in a makeshift push-up position.

A fireball whooshed passed, narrowly missing Adrian's head as it sailed right on until it hit Alexius dead on. The man had tried to block the fireball but did not conjure a barrier in time. Alexius screamed as his flesh burned, quickly covering himself in a deluge of water. Steam rose from his flesh, bright red and tender looking as despite his quick actions, the fire had still done damage.

Adrian saw her chance, and Blackwall and Sera apparently did too. Both warriors were upon Alexius with their swords, swinging at the same time that Sera loosed an arrow. A thrill of pleasure went through Adrian at the sure victory. Finally, this bastard would be dead. But, as both swords were about to connect and cut through flesh, an enormous power surge blasted forth from the mage. Adrian and Blackwall were both tossed a few feet away, the former losing her sword as she flew through the air. Stars exploded behind her closed eyelids and Adrian groaned, feeling blood trickle out of the corner of her mouth after she bit her tongue when she landed.

"Shite! Crazy mage burned up my arrow! Piss!"

Adrian could hear Sera swearing from somewhere to the right, the sound of more arrows singing through the air as the elf desperately tried to hit their adversary. Dorian's voice was also coming in, albeit like Adrian was under water and could just barely make out the distorted voices. The warrior slowly turned to her side, fumbling a bit before she pushed up with her arms. Grunting with the effort of pulling her battered body up, Adrian made her way to her feet, jerking a bit as she tried to stand at full height. She blinked, images swimming in her vision before finally clearing. Adrian could see Alexius bearing down upon Dorian and Sera, the latter two giving everything they got to fell him. But Adrian could see that even together it would not be enough.

Blackwall was leaning heavily against the wall straight across from her, sluggish in his movements and trying to hold his heavy word in hand. Both warriors were trying to shake off their confusion and be of help, but they were not going to make it in time. Adrian watched as Sera shot her last arrow, missing Alexius by a handbreadth due to him knocking it out of the air with magic. Dorian placed himself in front of Sera, intent of protecting her. The Tevinter faced off against his former mentor, magic crackling in the air. Movement to her left caught Adrian's eye. Leliana stood up, an arrow nocked to her bow. The bard pulled back on the bow, eyes even on Alexius. Adrian watched as Leliana's mouth tightened….and then the arrow was gone.

The missing arrow appeared seconds later in Alexius's back, buried deep within and hitting right where his heart, if he had one, would be. The mage froze, his magic winking out. Slowly, his body sank to the ground on his knees. Adrian just barely caught his last words.

"So…this is how I go out, eh? Felix…I am sorry. So…so sorry…"

With a light sigh, Alexius collapsed face-down. Finally, the man who had caused so much pain and partnered with such evil was dead. Dorian bent down and said a few words too low for Adrian to hear. Sera looked relieved, wiping sweat from her brow. Blackwall looked like he was himself again and Leliana…she looked unperturbed. Her gaze stayed locked on Alexius's body. Dorian stood back up to full height, stretching his shoulders and back. His gaze was serious as he looked to Adrian.

"Now that Alexius is dealt with, we must get that portal open. Whatever has happened in this time...it is not of concern right now. I will start preparations; just keep an eye out for any enemies. I doubt they are far behind."

Dorian walked towards the back and started doing his magic mumbo-jumbo, the amulet procured from Alexius in his hands. Adrian turned to look at Sera and Blackwall. Both looked serious, one of the few times in recollection that Sera had adopted that expression. Blackwall held his sword in a firm grip while Sera had dropped her bow and instead held two daggers tight.

"Defeat the Elder One, Adrian. Do not let him take over Thedas."

Adrian tilted her head, confused. "Of course, Blackwall. But…why are you-"

Sera twirled her daggers. "We are gonna go and meet these crazies head-on. They are nearly upon us, we all know that. No way would the Elder Dick not send in reinforcements. Black Beard and I will buy you guys some time, yeah?"

Adrian paled further, eyes wide with terror. "No! No, I-I forbid it! If you two go out there….you will not make it out."

Blackwall placed a hand on Adrian's shoulder, kind eyes staring back at her. Even with the creepy red glowing from it, he looked more himself than he had since Dorian and herself had rescued him. "We are already dead, Adrian. I've been dying since those templars placed the lyrium in my body. At least this way I can go down befitting a Warden. This is a true warrior's death, and I will answer the call."

Sera nodded her head, a small grin popping up on her cheeks. "We will see you again, yeah? Lookin' a lot better than this too. I might not remember this but…make sure Alexius gets hit in the dangle-hopper. Or kill him. Yeah, killing him works."

Adrian clenched her hands into fists, tears threatening to spill over. She grabbed Sera, pulling her into a hug. Stepping out of the elf's arms, she grasped Blackwall's strong arm. "You…you are both fucking _heroes_, do you know that? I will not forget what you've done. No matter what happens…I will remember."

Leliana stepped into the group, harsh face a tad bit softer than before. "Go. You must hold off the wave before we lose our chance. I will guard the Inquisitor and Dorian here should you fall."

Blackwall and Sera nodded, readying their weapons and heading to the main door leading out into the hall. "In war, victory. In peace, vigilance. In death…sacrifice." Blackwall's words rang hollow in Adrian's ears.

"Fitting saying right about now. Them Grey Wardens know what's up." The door slid closed behind, Sera's parting words swallowed up by silence. The castle shook as howls and explosions rang from below. There was not much time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Leliana stood firm, standing between the door and the time travelers. She glanced back at Dorian. "Are you nearly done? You need to go now!"

Dorian grunted as he tinkered with the amulet. "Normally this would take a full hour to be rectified. As fast as I am trying to do this…well, I am not sure it will even work. Magic takes time, after all."

Leliana turned back to the door, her bow in hand. "You have as long as I have arrows, mage. Get it done."

Adrian hesitantly walked to Leliana, fingers gently grasping the painfully thin forearm. Leliana recoiled from the touch. "You need to stand back, Inquisitor. The Elder One is nearly upon us. We cannot afford you dying now."

Adrian shook her head, her hand gently caressing the pale, scarred cheek before her. Cinnamon eyes were soft and full of a pained regret. "I can't lose you. I can't…I can't bear the thought of it. I know it is inevitable, but I-I need you to know before I leave and before you…before you…"

Leliana held Adrian's hand in her own. Blue orbs were the softest the dark-haired woman had ever seen. "I know." Leliana bent forward, warm breath ghosting Adrian's face and blowing her hair back. Her breath was sour from lack of hygiene in this place of misery, and yet Adrian still thought the smell was the best thing ever. Soft lips pressed to the corner of the warrior's mouth, just barely touching her lips. A tingle shot through the Inquisitor's lean body. Leliana pulled back, looking deep into her soul.

"You must get back now, Adrian." The sounds of fighting sounded a beat after Leliana's words, signaling their time was up. Leliana hardened to flint once more. "Go, Adrian. NOW."

Adrian was loathe to leave the bard's side, but she retreated until she was right in front of Dorian. Leliana looked to the door, notching an arrow to her bow after kissing the steel tip. "Maker, please forgive our transgressions and welcome us into your folds on this day. I pray you will wash us of our sins and we will be born anew, alight in your splendor and bask in your presence. Make my aim true and my mark not falter."

A horrible screeching sounded from beyond n the hallway, ripping sound followed by a wet thump. A scream, high and pained, was cut short soon after. Adrian gripped her sword until her knuckles turned white. The voice had been Sera's. Suddenly, all was silent.

The heavy doors were slammed open, one falling off its hinges from the force of the impact. Shades and hideous creatures slid inside the room. From beyond the door Adrian could make out the twisted body of Sera, dirty blonde hair so covered in blood you could not even discern the true color. One of the demons threw Blackwall down, his burly chest covered in cuts and bruises and blood…so, so much blood. Adrian was unable to look away from his body, horror clouding her features and stilling her limbs.

Leliana shot an arrow fast as lightning, striking a shade causing it to disappear in a cloud of black smoke with a wail. Another two followed in quick succession. "Dorian! Get that portal open!" More and more arrows rained death upon the Elder One's minions but still they come. They crowded the doorway and poured steadily into the room. There was no hope…no hope.

A loud crack followed by a great whooshing sound from behind caused Adrian to tear her eyes away from the encroaching darkness and settle on Dorian. The mage was grinning triumphantly.

"I did it; the portal is opened! We must go through. Inquisitor, come on!"

Adrian looked back, watching as Leliana threw her bow away and launched herself at a group of enemies. She twirled around a demon, slicing through dark skin with a dagger. Another and another fell before her fury, her legs and arms all working in a synchronized dance as she attacked with her all. But her luck soon ran out. A ominous looking creature with black pits for eyes grabbed around her waist, holding her in place. Venatori poured in as well, brandishing cruel and sinister looking weapons. One of the Venatori marched over to Leliana, who had stopped struggling. Her eyes met Adrian's.

"Leliana!" Adrian screamed, her heart in her throat. A small smile graced chapped lips as the spymaster looked at the warrior. Adrian took a step forward, intent on running forward and saving the woman she loved. A hand forcefully yanked her backwards. Adrian turned furiously to stare at the Tevinter.

"Come on! The portal is closing! If we do not go now, she will die!"

Biting her lip so hard it bled, Adrian allowed Dorian to drag her to the portal. The last thing she saw before green blinded her sense was that smile as the spymaster was cut down by the Venatori.

Adrian screamed all the way to the right timeline.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"No! The spell…why did it not work? Damn it…I have failed. You…you have won this day."

Adrian did not stop to truly take in Alexius's words. The mage had cast his head down, falling to his knees as if he could not bear to see his failure in all its glory. Adrian really fucking hated him.

"You spineless coward! I'll make you wish you had stayed dead in that other timeline!"

Adrian lifted her blade up, planning on running through the mage. His kind was the reason all this war nonsense was going on in the first place. All these mages that thought killing innocents would change their fates…goddamn fools. Not all templars were bad just like not all mages were either.

Dorian held her back with a small barrier. Adrian looked to him with an angry expression. "Don't kill him, Inquisitor. You and I both know you are not a killer."

Adrian looked down at her blade. Sighing, she sheathed the massive thing and looked to the pathetic excuse kneeling before her. "You are right; I am no killer. I am an avenger."

Adrian turned to Blackwall and Sera. "We are taking him into custody. He can be kept in the jail before we sentence him."

Before the warrior and elf could accost Alexius, a battalion of troops filtered in through both sides of the hallway. The troops turned to face inwards, swords held in typical-salute fashion. A tall man wearing regal looking clothes stepped forward, a sword at his hip. The man was tall and handsome, brown hair verging on blonde and an easy smile on his face. The smile melted away quickly, leaving a business-like look.

"When I heard Redcliffe, the town I grew up in and remember fondly, was practically handed over to Tevinter mages on a platter by the very Ferelden ones I gave refuge to…I am a hard man to displease but I do not appreciate having Bann Teagan, and myself by virtue, taken in the midst of my kindness."

King Alistair turned towards Fiona who stood a little ways to the side alongside a few other newly freed mages. "Consider this an eviction, Grand Enchanter. I wanted to help you and I regret that I must let you go, but I will not have my people placed in danger. My hospitality is withdrawn."

Fiona stood, trembling as she looked upon the king. "But your Majesty…where will we go? There are so many of us…some injured, and children as well! Please…do not let them pay for my mistakes."

Adrian stepped forward, bowing slightly to the king. "If I may, your Majesty?"

King Alistair inclined his head. "Go on, madam Inquisitor."

Adrian turned to Fiona. "The rift in the sky requires our immediate attention. The templars refuse to aid us despite repeated efforts on our part. If you will help in sealing the breach, I promise you and your mages safe haven. Are we agreed?"

Fiona looked to the king at the same time Adrian did. The man smiled slightly, nodding. "I am fine with your alliance. Perhaps they will be better suited among your ranks. Now, if everything is settled, I must take my leave. Bann Teagan will be here shortly and I expect all mages gone by tomorrow. Good luck on sealing the breach Inquisitor and good luck as well to the mages."

King Alistair and his men slowly filed out, armor glinting in the light of the castle. The Inquisitor turned to Alexius, catching the last bit of a conversation between him and Felix.

"…you will _die_, Felix! Are you not afraid of your inevitable demise?"

Felix smiled at his father, a sad little turning of his pale lips. "Death visits all, father. No matter what you do or where you go, it follows. I have made peace with my affliction and you should too. It will be alright."

Alexius wept, defeated at last. Despite all the hurt he had caused, Adrian felt sick as she watched the man cry for his dying son. Felix looked to the side, seeing her face their interaction. He straightened up. "We are ready to head to your stronghold when you are ready, Inquisitor. I would see my father there and then I will be off. I have some…matters to intend to before I die."

"Of course, Felix. Whatever you need…just name it. You have done us a great service, even at the cost…"

"I was already dead, Inquisitor. I did what needed to be done."

It seemed everyone was doing that nowadays.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrian walked into the war room, freshly showered and feeling a bit better now that Alexius was behind bars and the mages were allied with Inquisition forces. This was an enormous victory and one that would hopefully be a string of many.

The Trevelyan opened the Chantry door, seeing the room was empty save for her spymaster. Adrian had not laid eyes on her since the future time and she could not take her eyes off of the woman. Her feet carried her towards the bard.

"Good day, Inquisitor. Good work dealing with the Tevinter mages. I think we should interrogate Alexius and see if-Inquisitor, are you alright?"

Adrian stopped in front of Leliana. _"I know."_ The words replayed in her head, the almost confession and the smile of Leliana's face as she sacrificed herself for Adrian.

"You…are a hero."

Leliana wrinkled her brow in confusion. "What-" Firm lips upon her own silenced the spymaster. Taken aback, the woman stood still as strong arms wrapped around her waist, holding her tenderly like she was a fragile doll. Adrian held on as if she was afraid Leliana would disappear, gently molding her lips over the soft ones of the bard. The kiss was chaste, innocent, but it caused a fire to erupt behind Leliana's navel. Sighing softly, she gave in to the Free Marcher and ran her fingers through short dark hair. After what seemed an eternity, the women parted.

Leliana opened her eyes to see Adrian staring back at her with a mixture of love and adoration. "I have been wanting to do that forever. You…you are so beautiful…."

Leliana smiled, a true genuine smile. She had not known love in a very long time, in a time she would forget. But here in this small little room amidst papers and maps and the smell of snow and stone in the air…she believed the Inquisitor. Leliana did not know if they would survive this or if the Elder One could be defeated. But Adrian Trevelyan made her believe and the bard did just that. The Hero of Ferelden may have first inspired hope, but the Inquisitor was giving it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
